


We belong together

by NightMist123



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Jason, Carrying, Feels, Flexibility, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Bruce, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMist123/pseuds/NightMist123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Jason share a romantic moment in the Wayne tower that turned into a fully sexual activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We belong together

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Batman, sadly *crying our in tears*
> 
> But anyway English is not my naturally language, so i apologize for grammer mistakes.

Bruce barely felt nervous in his life. After all he was the Batman. He could handel anything anybody throws in his way. And he was yet to meet someone he couldn't take down.

But now? Now he was nervous. He actually felt like throwing up. 

Feelings are something he hated to deal with.

However here he was, standing in his building in the middle of the night, dressed with his most expensive suit, holding red perfect roses in his hands.

He sighed to himself, trying not to think about how ridiculous it was. 

Here he was about to give Red hood flowers and confess his undying love for him.

Except, Jason already knew about the dark knight love for him. They already kissed and had sex in the past, in their weird love hate relationship.

But he wanted to take it to the next level.

No more running around. He is going to either be in a romantic relationship or to return to normal father/son relationship with him. 

He was so deep in this thought he almost jumped at the small sounds of laughter behind him.

He turned around to the very source of his thoughts. The person he already lost one to death and many others times to arguments.

Jason stood there, laughing at him, wearing pair of jeans and a white shirt coverd by a black leather jacket, no sigh to his red helmet.

He looked gorgeous. As always. He shouldn't be surprised. Jason was just naturally beautiful. His black hair was messy and there was slightly unique white curls in it. His eyes were the brightest blue he had ever seen.

He fought the urge to just take him there and now, instead he just stared at him.

His heart almost feel to the floor, and suddenly he couldn't get a word out of his mouth.

Jason scanned the situation for a second, looking at the red flowers and laughed again. "Are these for me, Brucie dear? and here I was thinking that you called me here to break things up with me." He sounded emotionless, like he was trying to hide his feeling from his own voice.

Bruce shock his head, "Never, Jay."

Jason stared at him and went closer. "so it does mean something for you," he noted.

"Of course it means something for me, Jay, it means everything to me." He said, taking a step towards him.

Jason smiled softly and lowered his gaze to the ground. Bruce took advantage of that and stepped closer to cup Jason's face in his hand.

He stroked the soft skin of his cheeks and raised it so he could meet his bright blue eyes. "I...I want us to make it official," he admitted.

Jason looked up to him, curious, "You want for us to be a couple?"

Bruce nodded.

"But... How are we going to tell the others? To Dick, and Tim. And Damia-"

Bruce cut him off by a sudden kiss, and Jason leaned into him putting one hand upon Bruce's chest and the other he wrapped around his neck. 

Their toungs explored each other mouths, and they moaned against each other. When Bruce tried to separate their mouths Jason bit his lowered lip between his teeth before released it. 

He took a step back from his lower and handed him the flowers, blushing red.

Jason took it in his hands, lift it up to inhale it's scent before suddenly throw it off the way and attacked Bruce with another passionate kiss.

His lover kissed him back, feeling the same need as his lover felt.

Jason made a first move to take off the black/ white suit he was wearing and before they knew it clothes were being thrown off the way. 

It's perfect, the billionaire , thought. Jay had his arms around his strong neck and his own hands were around his waist, pushing the young man closer to him.

As the former Robin started to stroke the other's back he felt Bruce's naked cock comes to life under them, he smirked at the sight before pushing Bruce onto a black, leathered armchair that was pressed to the glass wall of the billionaire's office. 

The prince of gotham watched as the younger man kneel next to him and started to lick his big cock.

He gasped as he felt the cock being swallowed by Jason's mouth. The revive young man took the whole cock , felt it pressed inside his throat, before he started to stroke it with his tongue.

Bruce throwed his head back in enjoyment. "God, Jay!"

He begun to thrust into Jason's mouth, and the younger man took it very well, sucking the big cock in his mouth.

The dark knight leaned down and slide his hands down to Jason's ass, pressing his fingers to the tiny hole, stroking it gently as he heard the small whimpers that Jason made as he sucked his cock.

He grabbed Jason's legs from the ground and flipped him over. He spreaded the younger's legs and placed one on each of his shoulder as he was grinning at the young man's ass that was now only inches afar from his face. 

Jason continued in the blowjob from his new upside down position.

Bruce stroked the pretty ass that was held in front of him and reached out for a bottle of lube next to the armchair he was sitting on.

Quickly he poured a little amount of gel on his hands before smearing it on his cock . He smered it nice and good before pressed one finger into Jason's tiny hole.  
Almost immediately he heard the ex Robin moaning against his cock.

Smiling he puts another finger inside him. Than another. And another. When he had four fingers inside the other's ass he thrust it in and out for a few times, enjoying the sounds of Jason muffed screams of passion. He kissed the tiny hole, "I think you're ready, baby."

Gently he grabbed the small waist in front of him, flipped Jason's body back down and laid the flexible young man on his lap. 

Jason wrapped his legs around his back and pushed himself closer to the older man. 

Bruce kissed him and let his arms be wrapped around Jason waist. "I fucking love you, baby. Are you ready?"

He nodded enthusiastically, "Do me already, Bruce."

The older nodded, slide his hands under Jason and carried him into a long, black, leathered sofa.

He let himself to laid on it first than put Jason on top of him. His dick wad standing proud and high between them. 

Jason laid each leg in the other side of Bruce and than let himself be impaled by the huge cock. He moaned loudly as he started the dance himself on the hard cock.

Bruce groaned in pleasure and started to thrust into Jason who screamed on top of him.

His arms found Jason ass and he dug into the soft skin as he danced on him. 

Jason smiled at him and leand in for a kiss which was gladly return.

The knight thrust harder into him and Jason screamed as he felt the cock touch his prostate, "Oh god!"

Bruce thrust harder and the young man kept demanding him to make it harder. 

After a few minutes of passion a good idea was building itself in his head.

"Jay, I want to try something, okey?" He asked his voice low. The younger nodded and stopped the movement. 

Bruce wrapped each hand around Jason's thighs , than lifted him up, cock still deep up in his ass hole.  
Jason immediately wrapped his arms around his strong neck to prevent him from falling.

Bruce arms were wrapped tight around his thights and without wasting time he started to bounce Jason up and down on his cock while he was lifted up.

The younger rested his head on Bruce's shoulder, whimpered as he was bounce up in bruce arms on his huge cock.

The knight eventually bounced Jason stronger and faster as Jason screamed both in pleasure and pain.

"Come on baby, jump on my cock like a good boy," Jason did as he was told and bounce himself on Bruce

This is the first time Bruce experience carry- sex and he absolutely adored it. He kissed Jason's mouth and fucked him in the same time.

Two minutes while fucking Jason in the air he felt his cock leaking inside Jason's body and he let the semen leak into the younger body in his arms. 

He smiled as the excitement filled in and he pressed a soft kiss into Jason's cheek. "Do you like it, Babe?" 

He felt Jason nodded into his shoulder, so he lunged into him the hardest he could. The younger throwed his his back and screamed as he urged the knight to bounced the hot hard cock back into him.

He moaned as the cock hit his prostate over and over again. 

Bruce carried his foster son until Jason felt the wall hit his back. 

"I'm going flip you around, baby, so I cam fuck you while you suck me," he said to him, and before Jason knew it he was upside down again, his knees were held by Bruce on his shoulder so his face were in front of the huge cock that was inside him a second ago. He took it in his arms and start to suck it, feeling the orgasm floating into his mouth. He swallowed it and kept sucking.

Bruce pounded into Jason mouth while each of his arms were holding each of the younger man's legs on his shoulder. He pound harder than he ever had into the his wet mouth. 

Jason moaned into his coke as the Dark knight pound into him him over and over again.

The billionaire thrust into Jason with all his force, moaning and whispering Compliments to him, "You're incredible baby!"

After awhile Bruce flipped him back up into his arms, setting him once again on his red standing cock, bouncing him up and down on his cock. Jason was already tired from all the bouncing so he let his head rest on Bruce's chest and closed his eyes, enjoying the rhythm of the cock enters him.

Bruce bounced him hard and strong up his dick while kissing the head that rested on his breast.

"Ah! Ooohh..." The young man moaned against him.

Eventually noticing Jason weary form he carried him to the armchair, his long dick still inside him. And sat himself and Jason on top of his cock.

Jason leaned further to him but Bruce held him there, "Stay there, Babe..." he whispers to him, need to feel himself inside Jason for a little longer. 

He thrust into his lover body a few times before pulling his cock off him and kissed his hair.

They stayed like that for a few moments, resting in each other arms before Jason rose from Bruce's lap, and walked with difficulty to the pile of his clothes. "Damn," he whispered, "You fucked me hard." He couldn't prevent the satisfied smile was shot at Bruce. "You were never that eager before. I don't think I will be able to walk normally for days."

The dark knight grinned softly at him before following and hug him from behind,"I'm sorry, Baby."

Jason turned around, and Bruce stared at their two cocks leaking together. "Don't be," Jayson said, "It was the best sex I've ever had." he grinned at him.

Bruce grabbed Jason's waist , lifted him up and kissed him hard while spinning him around. "Mine also, baby. You're incredible." 

They both laughed, Bruce kissed him one more time before buried himself in the other's hair. "I love you, baby."

Jason wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his head in his shoulder, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!
> 
> Bth, I'm a true fan of superbat but I really love JayBat too...
> 
> It's my first fanfic in this site and very first sex scene fanfic. So please jave mercy on me ☺


End file.
